In a related art, a technique related to performance evaluation between a client and a server has been proposed. On the other hand, when moving a system to a destination, for example, a performance evaluation test is performed to quickly and accurately inspect an test server that becomes the destination.
FIG. 1 is a diagram for explaining a first example of a performance evaluation test process related to the test server in the related art. In FIG. 1, it is assumed for the sake of convenience that an test server B is arranged at a remote location with respect to a production server A and a testing terminal C. For example, the production server A and the testing terminal C are located in Osaka, and the test server B is located in Tokyo.
The production server A is a computer that is actually working (or running). The test server B is a computer to which the production server A is expected to move. The testing terminal C captures packets related to a communication between the testing terminal C and the production server A, and sends the captured packets to the test server B with a sequence pattern identical to that of the production server A. Hence, a test may be performed on the test server B by a communication having a pattern (packet and its response packet) identical to that of the communication performed with respect to the production server A.
FIG. 2 is a diagram for explaining a second example of the performance evaluation test process related to the test server in the related art. In FIG. 2, a production server A and a testing terminal C1 are located in Osaka, and an test server B and a testing terminal C2 are located in Tokyo. The testing terminal C1 performs a packet communication between the testing terminal C1 and the production server A. The testing terminal C2 performs a packet communication between the testing terminal C2 and the test server B. When making the packet communication, the testing terminal C2 sends the packets to the test server B with a sequence pattern identical to that of the packet communication performed by the testing terminal C1. Based on the packets captured by the testing terminals C1 and C2, a relative performance evaluation of the test server B may be made with respect to the production server A.
However, according to the first example illustrated in FIG. 1, a communication distance between the production server A and the testing terminal C and a communication distance between the test server B and the testing terminal C differ. For this reason, a difference between an RTT (Round Trip Time) of the production server A and an RTT of the test server B affects process intervals of the production server A and the test server B. In other words, a packet communication interval of the test server B becomes longer than a packet communication interval of the production server A. As a result, the performance evaluation of the test server B may not be made with a load identical to that of the production server A, and a quality of the performance evaluation may deteriorate.
On the other hand, according to the second example illustrated in FIG. 2, in order to perform the test by the test server B with a load identical to that of the production server A, a person (hereinafter referred to as a “tester”) conducting the test needs to bring the captured data, captured by the testing terminal C1 with respect to the communication of the production server A and indicating the packet sequence, to the location (in this example, Tokyo) where the test server B is located. The tester then causes the testing terminal C2 to send the packets based on the captured data. In this second example, the tester needs to move to the location of the test server B, and the load on the tester associated with the moving and operating the testing terminal C2 is relatively large.